


To Kneel Before Him

by the_sylph_of_mind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, M/M, Mind Control, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sylph_of_mind/pseuds/the_sylph_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants Thor to feel the humiliation he's suffered at the hands of his older brother, but what would be the best way to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kneel Before Him

     The chill autumn air swirls down the long, echoing stone corridors of the palace at the heart of Asgard, carrying hints of the first snow. It sends shudders through everyone it rushes past, finding creases and gaps in clothing and setting their teeth a-clattering. However, as the frigid wind rounds a corner, it pales in comparison to the countenance of a slim price storming through the castle to his quarters. 

     If he were most anyone else, Loki's cheeks would be burning, flushed and fierce. However, Loki's rage is a cold, calculating, fearsome thing; an insurmountable wall of ice looming above those who would scale it, and fall, wind singing around them as they neared their death. 

     But Loki can't kill Thor. Not without repercussions he knows he isn't prepared to face, at least not at present. He opens the door to his chamber and carefully closes it behind him before taking in a long, slow breath and gritting his teeth.

     Books and candlesticks fly from their shelves, chairs tip and roll onto their sides, and the plateware from Loki's breakfast, yet to be collected by his maid, cascade loudly one after the other, the dinner knife rocketing from the tabletop and sticking into the wooden floor, the handle vibrating back and forth like a metronome wound too tightly before steadily slowing to a standstill.

     Loki's heartbeat remains calm as the last of the papers torn from their books in his momentary lack of composure settle to their respective nearest surfaces, and though physically unmoved by fury, his sharp mind is racing. His father, no, Thor's father speaks of a future where Thor rules as King above all in Asgard, completely discounting Loki's natural born ability, desire, and right to lead. He mentally curses. Thor can't hold a candle to his intellect, his coolheaded disposition, his--

     Something crashes to the floor, shaken a little late from its resting place by Loki's ire. He jumps at the sudden sound, then scans the room for the source. A bright blue glint under his dresser catches his notice. He doesn't move to inspect it closer because he already knows what it is, and is already forming a plan, grinning like the devil. He might not be able to kill Thor yet, but he certainly can bide his time. 

...

     Loki has a flair for the dramatic. He sits on his writing desk chair like it is a throne, facing the door to his chambers with one ankle resting on the opposite knee and idly toying with a sly smile curling at the edge of his lips. He rests the other hand on the smooth gold handle of the glowing scepter, casting an eerie blue light over his face, making him reminiscent of his true nature. His horned helmet rests on his brow, pitch hair tumbling down his shoulders. He waits patiently for the knock, like a bird of prey waits for a mouse to turn its back. When it comes, his small smirk widens to a mischievous grin and he calls for his brother to enter, talons out and salivating. 

     The heavy wooden door opens with a creak. The first thing Loki notices is Thor is in his armor, hair tied back in a long braid. He smirks. Good.

     “You seem like you’re about to go somewhere, brother.” He says. 

     “I was, Loki, until you called for me so suddenly. What do you need with me that is so important it must come between myself and my duties?”

     Loki grins, all teeth, and stands, shorter than Thor but still a dominating presence in the room. His scepter clacks on the ground as he approaches Thor slowly, tapping the foot of the scepter along with his long, even strides. 

     “…Loki, what is that?” Thor eyes the scepter, then the blood drains from his face. “It cannot be!”

     “Oh, but it is, dear brother.” Loki’s smile stretches ever wider across his face as he begins to circle Thor, placing a slim palm on the door and closing it quietly, locking the two of them alone in his quarters. “And I will use it to enslave your precious Midgard. I will watch from a throne made of children’s bones as your favorite realm is torn apart by my armies and I will personally peel the flesh from the face of your pretty little mortal slut.” 

     Thor’s eyes are wide with horror as Loki paces about him, eyeing him up and down, imagining him stripped of his clothes and his title once more, golden hair bloodied and nose broken, mouth agape as he cries for Loki’s mercy. Oh, and he would, soon. But not quite yet. Loki twirls the scepter idly in his right hand, and with his left he trails his pointer finger down his chest to the clasp of his trousers.

     “…Loki?”

     “Dear, dear brother.” Loki’s expression momentarily shifts from one of mischievous triumph to a venomous glare. “…Brother.” He spits the term out like poison. “You have humiliated me in more ways than your uncomprehending mind could ever fathom.” He grasped the buckle at his waist and pulled, his pants falling from his slight hips and curling by his feet on the floor. “I do imagine it’s time I returned the favor.” 

     Thor opens his mouth to protest and takes half a step backward before Loki touches the point of the scepter to his broad chest. Thor’s expression, one of terror, slips into a calm half-smile as his already blue eyes take on a crystalline quality. 

     “Loki.” He repeats, this time reverently. “This peace of mind…”

     “It’s wonderful, is it not?” Loki hooks a thumb under the waistband of his undergarments, then pauses. “Wouldn’t you like to thank me for granting you such serenity?”

     “Yes!” Thor nods his head enthusiastically, grinning widely. “Please! What can I do?”

     Loki’s smile hints at madness as he slowly drags his undergarments over his thighs. They join his trousers as he says “You can kneel before me and suck my cock.” 

     If Thor was at all taken aback or hesitant about the idea, nothing betrayed it. He nearly falls to his knees, never breaking eye contact with Loki as he waits for his order. Loki almost bubbles with glee as he takes a step forward, cock stiffening, and commands:

     “Open your mouth.”

     Thor licks his lips and complies, trust gleaming in his glazed eyes. Loki’s lower lip slides between his teeth as he pushes his tip past Thor’s soft lips and onto his warm tongue, filling his mouth. Thor waits obediently for his next command. Loki, nearly vibrating with satisfaction and power, reaches out and winds his fingers into Thor’s hair, pulling it from the loose braid and pushing down on the back of Thor’s head, ordering,

     “Now please me.”

     Thor closes his mouth obediently and moans around Loki’s swollen erection with a mixture of gratitude and awe. The vibrations from his low, rolling voice ricochet through Loki and he has to bite back a moan of his own. Thor will hear his voice only when he deserves it. Thor moves his tongue along the underside of Loki’s cock in long, even strokes and trails his broad, calloused palm up Loki’s thigh to rest it at his base. Loki nearly sighs at the soft touch and the…surprising skill Thor is demonstrating. Not wanting to give in to crying out just yet, Loki makes use of his mouth another way.

     “I knew not you were so learned in the ways of pleasing men.” Loki says down to him, gripping Thor’s hair tightly, eliciting a small moan from him. “Perhaps I’ll have you do this again. Or perhaps I’ll take you from behind like a maiden getting fucked behind the stables. Perhaps I’ll make you wear a dress, would you like that?” 

     Thor bobs once on Loki’s shaft, and Loki’s cool facade cracks as a gasp escapes him. He quickly seals it back up by shoving his cock down Thor’s throat and hissing,

     “I asked if you would like that, scum. You seem to be enjoying sucking my cock well enough, I think it not too grand an assumption that you would adore being fucked by me.” Thor bobs vigorously, humming his agreement and it takes all that Loki has within him not to throw his head back and moan into the rafters. 

     “You show skill, dear brother. Who else have you opened your mouth for before me? Surely your soldier companion. You’re nothing more than a common whore, do you realize that?” Loki runs his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Thor continues to nod enthusiastically in agreement along Loki’s cock, making it grow ever harder. 

     Loki sneers down at Thor. “The Golden God,” venom bubbles in his voice. “on bended knee before me. Your winning grin stretched around my cock.” Loki pushes into Thor’s mouth as far as he can, causing Thor to choke for a moment. “You were always the better one, weren’t you? Better in Father’s eyes, better with women, better _looking._ ” He pulls back and thrusts hard into Thor’s mouth. “I _hate_ how handsome you are. I resent with every fiber of my being how envious I am of your body. I will never look like you, brother. But…” Loki’s eyes brightened with a psychotic idea. “Perhaps I can make you as undesirable as I.” Loki took a step back, sliding his erection out of Thor’s mouth with a pop. 

     “Stand.” Thor does so unquestioningly. Loki sweeps his eyes up and down Thor before commanding. “Disrobe.” 

     Thor unclasps his armor as quickly as he can, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor with a thud at his feet. When he removes his undergarments, his own erection springs out, dripping from the tip.

     “Slut.” Loki taunts. “Look at you, ready to fuck me. Well that is not, nor will it ever happen, dear brother. At best, you’ll be graced by my stiff, blue cock inside of you, when you’ll cry out for more like a tavern whore.” 

     Loki takes a step forward, removing his own shirt. “Look at the disparity between us, both naked and blood boiling, yet you so much superior to I in the eyes of any who would look on. Why is that?”

     Thor shook his head and raised his hands in a wordless ‘I don’t know.’

     “Of course you wouldn’t know.” Loki takes another step forward, raising the tip of the scepter to Thor’s chest once again. “You’re perfect. You’re the perfect son, the perfect lover, all wrapped up in a perfect body. Well.” Loki presses his slim weight into the scepter, the sharp tip pushing into the taught, golden flesh of Thor’s chest. “I will be the perfect son in time, you’ll see, but for now I can take away your perfect body.” 

     He drags the scepter down Thor’s chest, tearing flesh and drawing blood. Thor winces and grunts, but does not take a step back.

     “I would advise you make sure I hear more than that.” Loki says with a grin like the devil, lifting the scepter and pushing it into his bicep, slicing deep as blood pools around the metal blade. and rushes down Thor’s arm.

     Thor cries out this time, pain edging into the corners of his voice.

     “Say my name.” Loki commands as he cuts a third gash into life.

     “Loki!” Thor’s knees begin to buckle.

     “Again! Beg me for mercy!” Loki drags the end of the scepter along Thor’s abdomen, slicing the taught muscle.

     “Loki! I beg of you, please stop! Have mercy on me!” 

     Loki cackles like the madman he is and briefly lifts the point of the scepter away from Thor’s skin.

     “It is so satisfying to hear those words pouring forth from your mouth. It is positively _orgasmic._ ” Loki chuckles and kicks Thor’s shin.

     “Get on your knees again.” Thor gratefully complies and opens his mouth. “One day you’ll beg me for mercy amidst the corpses of your friends. And I will show none. I’ll make sure…” He slid his even harder erection back into Thor’s panting mouth. “that you watch every one of your allies die, then I will cut your hair and rip your eyes from their sockets and put my boot on your throat and watch you suffocate to death, naked and blind.”

     Thor hums unintelligibly. Loki pushes his erection further inside Thor’s mouth in response. He knots his fingers into Thor’s hair and raises his eyes to meet his while making sure his length stays firmly tucked behind Thor’s lips. “Your eyes are as dull as a cow’s. Hardly a difference from the norm.” Thor flicks his tongue over Loki’s tip and the sudden intense sensation sends a delicious shiver down Loki’s spine as a long, sweet moan escapes his lips. He pants briefly. “Credit where credit is due. You may be a dull, irritating mass, but you certainly know how to suck a cock.” Thor hums some approximation of “Thank you.” Loki grins like a maniac. 

     “Yes, thank me. Thank me on your knees for the honor of tasting me, pleasing me.” Thor moans and hums “Thank you, thank you,” over and over again, his bloodstained fingers spasming on Loki’s slim, hairless thigh as he bobs faster and faster. Loki’s insides begin to curl and twitch as he nears climax. 

     “You’ll swallow my seed, you disgusting, pathetic excuse for a god.” Thor nods and runs his hands up Loki’s legs to rest on his taught backside, curling his lips around his teeth and pressing down as he bobs along Loki’s shaft. At this, Loki’s composure finally breaks and he rears back, bucking into Thor’s mouth and allowing a stream of moans, hisses and curses to gush forth from his own. He grips Thor’s hair so tight he can feel some strands coming up from the roots. 

     “Ohhh, dear brother…” Loki hisses between his teeth. pulling Thor’s head forward as he begins to actively fuck his mouth. “If you remember this, and you ask me why I did this to you, I’ll simply tell you it’s because I hate you.” Loki raises the scepter and stabs it into Thor’s shoulder. Thor cries out and his left arm falls from Loki’s backside, limply twitching as blood cascades down his chest. Loki grins and laughs, watching avidly as Thor’s vital fluids leave his body. 

     “Oh Thor, this spectacle does indeed put me in a state of bodily bliss. If only I could slowly kill you in this state, doubtless I would orgasm more deliciously than I ever have. Unfortunately, this will have to do for now.” Loki raises the scepter above his head and brings the butt of it down on Thor’s nose with a crack. Thor whines in pain but never once pulls back from Loki’s erection, ever loyal and trusting in his mind-controlled state, and continues to suck as blood pours out of his nose and down his face, mixing with his saliva on Loki’s cock.

     That spectacle of Thor’s blood coating Loki's hard manhood is what sends him over the edge. He does not throw his head back but instead locks eyes with Thor, watching him suck and bob as his nose slowly swells to an unattractive lump. The first wave of pleasure washes through Loki and drains out of him into Thor’s mouth. 

     “Swallow it.” He commands. Thor’s Adam’s apple bobs in compliance. The second spurt draws out the sensation and causes Loki’s toes to curl and makes him grit his teeth, twisting his fingers into Thor’s hair. 

     “Swallow it.” He orders a second time. Thor again drinks down Loki’s seed, love and trust ever present in his crystalline eyes. As the pleasure rolling through Loki continues to torrent as he again spills into Thor’s mouth, he pushes his erection as far back into Thor’s mouth as he can, stretching it wide and watching as the blood, caked and grown brittle in his facial hair, cracks.

     “S-swallow it.” He says a third time, lustful pleasure finally muddling his mind. He surrenders to it, tilting his head back and loosing a sinful moan as the last of his seed streams, then spurts, then drips through Loki and into Thor’s fuck-slicked mouth. 

     After a pause and a satisfied sigh, Loki orders “Swallow it.” a final time. “You filth.” He adds vitreously. Thor obliges with a small moan around Loki’s erection, his eyes half-lidded as his throat tightens and his Adam’s apple bobs. He waits with his mouth pressed gently, lovingly around Loki’s hilt. Loki, panting lightly, raises an eyebrow at him.

     “…Do you await my permission to release my cock from your mouth?” He asks, nearly surprised. Thor nods slowly, the sensation causing Loki to hiss in overstimulated pleasure. He raises his foot and braces his boot against Thor’s chest, kicking him off his erection and backwards into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him.

     “Slut.” Loki spits at Thor as he gasps on his knees before him. “Wanting my cock in your mouth for as long as possible.”

     He delicately lifts a napkin from his breakfast tray and wipes Thor’s blood and saliva from his softening manhood. As he rebuttons his trousers, he touches the tip of the scepter still clutched in his slender hand to Thor’s chin and raises his eyes to lock with his own. Loki looks over Thor’s swollen, bloodied face. 

     “Had I the time, I would shear your hair as well, would-be-King of Asgard.” Loki raises his foot again and kicks Thor in the ribs. Thor gasps and curls inward around the pain, squeezing shut his over-blue eyes. Loki grins maniacally and chuckles. 

     “You’re a pathetic excuse for a god.” Loki twirls the scepter in his fingers and gets down on one knee, leveling his gaze a final time with Thor’s watery one beneath peaked brows,  blood-covered expression begging for mercy.

     “Let’s do this again sometime…brother.” 

…

……

………

     Loki placed the quill down in the crease of the spine of his notebook that his mother had left him, along with a stack of new, freshly-inked books. After a pause, he threw the notebook across his cell, his illusion of tidiness briefly rippling through the white box that was his prison. 

     Writing out his power fantasies had passed the time for a small while, but all it accomplished now was to drive him mad with frustration and lust; neither urge he could satisfy in the manner he desperately craved: to see Thor reduced to a bleeding, cum-covered corpse. 

     “One day, brother.” Loki said through clenched teeth. “One day, you will know what it is to kneel before me.”


End file.
